Welcome back, old friend
by Wendell27
Summary: One-shot based on the 3x18 stills. Stefan and Caroline's heart-to-heart moment, showing that as much time as they spend apart, with them is always going to be the same.


**AN: Hello there people! Wow, I haven't written anything in a long ass time xD Most of it because I did not had the inspiration nor the patience. But since I saw the stills for 3x18 I had to try a one-shot for my beautiful OTP :) So, I hope you like it! Reviews are loved! **

Stefan couldn't believe it. Another plan, another _perfect_ plan to kill Klaus had failed. All the steps were perfectly laid out and performed, even Damon being captured by Rebekah had been thought and sorted it out but on the last second, with Stefan inches away from putting a end to the damn hybrid, he was able to get away and still had the time to promise a bloody revenge.

And now he was almost a hundred percent certain that they have runned out of ideas. That was it. It was over. And it was all _his _fault. Again.

He felt like a teenage girl for thinking that but all of his emotions were fully back and it _sucked. _The guilt was back, stronger than ever, and it was consuming him on the inside and showing it on the outside. And to top it all off, he also had newly old heartbreak to cure when Elena told him not 10 minutes after they've come back from the woods that she still loved him and always would but that she wasn't in love with him anymore. Stefan didn't even need to ask who had she fallen for. It was written all over her painful face. He didn't say anything as she left with tears running down her face. He _couldn't_.

He was currently sitting on the foot of his bed, with a sharp wooden stake in his hand and his head down when he heard the softest knock on the door.

Peeking her bright blond hair with just the slightest space to fit her head, Caroline Forbes gave him a small smile "Hey".

His response was only a small nod before his head went down again, finding his ring very curious all of a sudden. There was another girl he simply couldn't face with a straight head. After all he put her through, being turned into a vampire by Katherine to get to him, being tortured by a filthy werewolf and by her own _father _and to still have the strenght to come out on top... Stefan couldn't help to have Caroline at his highest regard. Not that it meant much in these days.

Since he came back to Mystic Falls with Klaus on his tale, Stefan and Caroline barely said a word to each other. His ripper state didn't help at all in the situation and Caroline also had her own share of huge problems to deal with. But now that they were in the same room again, sitting on the couch in front of him, breathing the same air... Stefan felt a slight peace wash over him. Caroline had that effect.

But the guilt was still stronger and the first thing he said to her in a small whisper was "I'm sorry". Her eyebrows went up a bit after he said that and with a nervous chuckle she said "I'm not sure for what but... okay" and gave him a warm smile, the one she saved only for him.

He looked up and saw that smile and his lips unconciously went up a bit but the frown reappeared when he continued "For everything".

Now the confusion was in her face and he didn't even gave her the time to ask "For coming back to this town and ruining all of your lifes. For evolving all of you in this danger. You all have lost so much and and it's all my fault. It's also my fault that you're a vampire and that you have to be involved with the originals and..."

"Stop it right there"

His green eyes locked with hers and she stood up and stopped in front of him, putting two firm hands on his shoulders. A warm sensation spread through his body at the feeling of her touch.

She took a deep breath and said very seriously to an amazed Stefan "I don't blame you for anything"

"But-"

"Shush! Did I say you could talk?" He couldn't stop the small laugh that came.

"If it wasn't for you, Stefan Salvatore, I wouldn't be _alive_ today" He had to catch his breath because of the seriousness in her voice and the genuine eyes that met his.

"Sure, it all changed too fast, we all had to _grow_ a lot faster but... I'm thankful for that. I wouldn't be the person slash vampire that I am today if it wasn't for you. You took care of me when I hit rock bottom. You teached me that it was possible to live an almost normal life again. You _saved_ me countless times. If you and Damon hadn't come back, Klaus would still come and slaughter this entire town by now. We've all lost so much, you too. So you don't need to be sorry. I'm the one who should be thanking you."

"Caroline-"

"I still didn't say you could talk!" When a small smile crossed his lips, tears were in her eyes, ready to spill out. "So, Stefan... thank you"

The only response he could give was to get up and give her a bear hug. Until that moment he didn't know how much he missed her. And he did. A lot. She was not Lexi. She was _Caroline_. And he was thankful for that.

Caroline returned the hug just as fiercely, not wanting to let go. All summer she was waiting for this. For him to come back, for _her _Stefan, her _savior_ to come back. And he finally did.

When she released him she remembered what her initial purpose was to be there. So she smacked him the chest and said "Hey! My first intention to be here was to ask if you're up for some bunny hunting! We haven't done that in a long time! What do you say?"

He looked her in the eyes with a smile on his face and said with his most genuine voice "I think that would be great" and gave her a kiss on the forehead. Caroline couldn't help but to close her eys for a moment.

Opening her eyes, she met his as she beamed "Great! I'll meet you downstairs so we can go"

As she moved to the door, she looked back over her shoulder and said playfully "Hey Stefan, be careful. Your "Hey,it's tuesday!" look is showing"

He could only laugh as she closed the door and gave him a small wave.

Stefan never felt so eager to go eat a bunny before.

**AN: So that's it my peeps! I hope you like it :D I just need to see them having a heart-to-heart when they have this scene, it's been way to overdue. Anyway, reviews are love :D Thank you!**


End file.
